Sleepless Night on the Lost Light
by AroraHybrid
Summary: RodimusXOC, Mentions of ChromedomeXRewind and CyclonusXTailgate, BrainstormXOC Fluff, Rodimus and Nightsong end up spending the night in his quarters.


**A/N: This is really a slight AU of my OCs story and MTMTE. In here Starscream doesn't exist and Optimus and Megatron are her creators. Honestly I ship Nightsong with so many mechs. She is such a lucky little slut and I love her.**

It was late; everyone on the Lost Light was in recharge, everyone except Nightsong. She wondered the halls, wings drooped tiredly. She couldn't stand having a hab suite net to Whirl's, he kept her awake half the night and when he finally fell into recharge, she was too awake to do it herself. So she took to wondering the halls, thinking of her life and all that she had been through, being the daughter of Optimus Prime and Megatron she had a _long _story. When the war began, she was a young sparkling; still sucking her thumb and very dependant on her creators. Optimus allowed Megatron to raise her, knowing if he didn't Megatron would have forcibly taken her, He knew Megatron was extremely protective of her; they both were…but Optimus realized that she would ultimately be safer with the Decepticons. She was the Air Commander during her service in the war, though she rarely hurt her Carrier's faction on purpose. When the war ended with Cybertron's return to a primal mess, she was lost. Her Carrier in self exile, with no idea what happened to her Sire. She wondered aimlessly, given freedom by the Autobots because she was Optimus' sparkling and her carefully placed shots during battle. Most of the Autobots liked her, only Ultra Magnus, Prowl and Bumblebee had issues with her, she simply detested them…and she made them well aware of it too. When she heard that Rodimus was leaving, she practically ran to join.

All of that seemed so long ago, she had found a new family with the mechs on the Lost Light, Chromedome and Rewind were her closest friends; Cyclonus and Tailgate shared that title too. Hell, she even enjoyed Swerve's company. She and almost all the mechs got along. _Almost._ Ultra Magnus nearly had a spark attack when he learned she was coming. Rodimus told him to shove it up his aft though. She chuckled fondly at her memories; all in all, her life wasn't too horrible…and she still had many more chapters of it to look forward to.

Nightsong pulled herself out of her thoughts and looked around; she was near Magnus' personal quarters. "Just fragging great." She hissed to herself. The mech had the sharpest damned audio receptors. Nightsong attempted to tip toe her way past his door. In her concentration she did not realize Rodimus was in front of her until she walked face first into his chest, she looked up, red optics meeting soft blue ones.

"Well hello there Nightsong." Rodimus purred in his usual playful tone.

She blushed, "Rodimus…"

"Couldn't recharge, I'm guessing?"

"Yeah, I hate staying next to Whirl…"

"Scrap," He shifted his weight to one leg and rubbed the back of his helm "Sorry you got stuck there Night."

"I can deal with it Rodimus. He's just a pain in the aft."

He smiled, optics shinning brightly in the dimly lit hall. "Most mechs are, but Whirl is a little bit over the top."

Nightsong's vents hitched as she looked at the stunning young mech in front of her, Rodimus was a desirable mech. Night really loved his personality, even the darker side which he tried to keep hidden. She adored all of his little quirks. Even though she knew that she was a beautiful seeker, she still had self-esteem issues. Being the femme sparkling of two of the most powerful mechs in history wasn't the best way to find a mate. She knew her personality was rather rough around the edges as well. Nightsong had ultimately accepted that she would be alone forever, and it really hurt. Seeing all of the adorable couples around her, like Chromedome and Rewind or Cyclonus and Tailgate. They were so happy together…when ever she saw them together it caused a physical pain in her spark, it stirred a yearning in her for something she never thought she would have. Night had been around the block a lot in her years, she even fragged Brainstorm in a supply closet one night. He was a good frag for someone who spent so much time making weapons. He did have wonderfully nimble fingers that dug into her armor, finding deliciously sensitive areas; she smirked inwardly at the memory. Despite her experience in the berth she never thought that she would find a suitable mech to settle down with, but when she looked at Rodimus, she saw everything that she had ever desired. They both had temperament issues at times, his demons seemed compatible with hers, and his laugh alone made her spark swirl in her chest. She admired the mech in front of her in almost every way possible.

"Yeah, he is." Night smiled softly at her Captain.

"You know Night; you have the most beautiful optics I've ever seen." The young mech smiled sheepishly, shifting his weight nervously.

Nightsong found herself blushing. She knew Rodimus could be quite the flirt, but for once he was actually nervous. "T-Thank you Rodimus…"

"Uh, if you want a-and I don't want you to take this the wrong way…but if your comfortable doing so…we could uh…share my berth. It's big enough for two…" Rodimus' stammering and blushing only made him cuter.

"I would love to Rodimus." Nightsong smiled fondly, cupping his cheek in her servo in an attempt to get him to relax.

The mech beamed with joy, he took her servo in his own and quickly led her to his hab suite, entering the code and letting her go inside first.

She giggled at his antics and watched as he crawled into his berth, pulling her in with him. He wrapped his arms around her waist and tugged their bodies together; Nightsong's arms slipping around his neck.

Rodimus purred. "We fit together pretty well don't you think?"

She nuzzled her face into his neck with a peaceful sigh. "Yeah, we do." She whispered, snuggling closer. As she did, Rodimus' engine revved and his arms tightened. Her spark jumped in its casing, flaring out warmly, to the mech's beside her. His own spark responded by flaring out in return; the warmth from their sparks creating a contented aura around them. Nightsong lifted her head and captured the mech's lips in a soft kiss, Rodimus did not hesitate to return it passionately.


End file.
